The Return
by CelestialMoon17
Summary: Zack was sent to military school. He returns five years later. What will he find awaiting him? Zack/Maddie hints of Cody/London. rated M for language one-shot.


Hello folks! I'm back with another great story for y'all, I hope you enjoy it. There will be an author's note on the end, so make sure you read that for additional comments on the story. :) Oh yes. At one point Maddie has an internal argument with herself, so her 'other' voice is in bold italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_ or any of the characters. There is an OC which I do own however.

On with the story!

_The Return _

Zack Martin sat on his bunk, neatly folding his clothing into his suitcase. He felt very excited, despite the calm manner he exuded, He was finally going home after five long years at military school. Well he couldn't go home quite _yet. _He still had one more assignment to complete before he was officially dispatched; he had to do an act of community service, though he had no idea what it was. he was supposed to be receiving his assignment later on, but everything had to be ready before then.

How he had changed! At first he was angry at his mother, Carey for sending him here. Angry being an understatement, Furious. Livid. Enraged. Yeah that pretty much summed it up. He'd resisted so hard in the beginning, as all people do, but he eventually broke down and complied, and found the whole experience life-altering in many, many ways. It was ironic. He was now wanting to _thank_ his mother for sending him here.

The only reason why he was sent here in the first place was because he had _accidentally _set fire to their hotel room. Well it wasn't his _fault. _He had tried to surprise his mother by cooking dinner, and Cody was off helping London with her webcast. He had followed all the instructions perfectly, but next thing he knew, there was a raging fire eating up the cookbook, and spreading rapidly towards the counter.And he couldn't even find the damn fire extinguisher. Terrific. Soon enough, Mr. Moesby came in, and then it all went downhill from there.

Needless to say, his mother had to cancel her singing gig that night. and sort everything out with the fireman, and Mr. Moesby. Zack had seen him upset numerous times, but he had never in his entire time staying there seen Mr. Moesby so upset. Not when he'd accidentally lost him his job. Not when Zack's so called 'friends' trashed the hotel. Not ever. Mr. Moesby had then laid down the law: if Carey didn't send Zack to military school, she could no longer work at the hotel. Well of course Carey didn't want to lose her job (or reputation), so she sent Zack to UMSA in New York.

Zack refused to see his mother for the first three years, though he did email his brother Cody when he got the chance. But in the last year he was very busy with his duties at school. Zack had been promoted to a platoon leader in his last year, since he was officially done his studies (there was only four years of school). He had decided to join the army after going back home for a year. So he was now officially known as Cadet-Lieutenant Zachary Martin. He let himself have a small chuckle as he thought over the irony of his situation.

When he had first come to school, he had been a chubby fifteen year old with a surly attitude and no discipline what-so-ever. Yeah. His first year was a disaster to say the least. He probably spent a good month of total time doing 'detail duty.' It was gruelling, monotonous work, and he hated every minute of it. But then in his second year everything changed.

Zack discovered that the school had a basketball team, but he could only join it if he had top grades, and was in good physical condition. Basketball had been his favourite sport growing up, and he had wanted to go professional for the longest time. He had been unable to play for a year, and was afraid that his talent was quickly wasting away, so he threw himself into his studies, surprised at all the useful information he was learning. He also learned to respect those who ranked higher than him. By the end of his second year, Zack had grown from a chubby fifteen year old, to a lean, fit seventeen year old. He joined the basketball team the next year, and won their team the championship. He had found his focal point, and it changed his life.

Now Zack was going home for the first time in five years. He had had mandatory summer camp training during his summers, so had been unable to go home. His mother had sent him a plane ticket to come up for Christmas the last year, but he had been unable to use it due to severe weather. But now was the time to go home. He was excited to see his brother, his mother (who still sang at the hotel), and of course Mr.Moesby and Arwin, and the other hotel staff., and let's not forget London and Maddie.

Ah Maddie.

In the five years he had been here he hadn't forgotten about his first crush. On the contrary, his feelings for her had deepened. He could still remember the look on her face the day he left. Disappointment, and a hint of remorse. This look still haunted him to this day. She was also a large part of the reason he had smartened up. He remembered getting an email from her after his first year.

_Dear Zack-_

_I read your last email, and i must admit to being disappointed in you. I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but I've been reading about your constant complaining about your life there, and honestly i think you still have a lot of growing up to do. Your mother clearly sent you there for a reason, and you're still not getting it. Maybe you never will. I want to be your friend Zack, but sometimes it's hard to be friends with someone who can be selfish and lazy. I'm sorry. _

_Maddie_

Zack had reeled with shock after reading that email. After the wave of shock came anger. _How could she say such horrible things about him? _But upon further reflection, he came to realize that her accusations of him were, indeed, true. This depressed him greatly, and he stopped his antics. In fact he stopped just about everything. It was in this low point that he had found the sign for basketball tryouts and it had sparked some hope in him-

'Lieutenant! You're needed in the Command Sergeant Majors Office immediately!' a voice interrupted his thoughts. It was one of the other Cadet-Lieutenants.

'I'm on my way.'

Zack finished putting away his clothes and closed his suitcase with a loud snap. He followed the other man out the door, knowing that in less than 24 hours he would be home.

* * *

'_Attention Passengers. We will be landing in The Logan International Airport, Boston in fifteen minutes. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Thank you for travelling with American Airlines.'_

Zack took a deep breath, now feeling nervous for the first time in a long time. He was still working on trying to control his emotions. It was an immensely difficult task, and still required a great deal of concentration and effort. Zack wasn't just nervous. He was also moderately annoyed. His assignment was definitely _not _what he expected. He remembered his conversation from the previous night all-too-well; it kept on replaying in his head like a bad movie;

_Zack was ushered into the Command Sergeant Majors office, and as per custom, stood just inside the room. Silent. Awaiting orders._

_'Ah Cadet-Lieutenant Zachary Martin.' Command Sergeant major Richard Drewsky stood from his seat by the desk. After the customary salute, Richard sat down, while Zack remained standing silently as was expected._

_'It's been five long years.' he began 'And after a rocky start in your first year, you've flourished with us, and i'm very pleased with your results. However, every Cadet-Lieutenant that gets released from here must do a community assignment to give back to their community. Now as i recall you are from Boston. I've thought long and hard about your assignment, and i think i have found the right one. You are familiar with The Tipton Hotel in Boston?'_

_It was a great tribute to his long years of training that Zack didn't show any emotion. His natural instinct was to flinch, but he held his emotions in check, which was very important around The Command Sergeant Major. _

_'Yes i've heard of The Tipton Hotel.' he said_

_'Well there is a charity ball that is to be held there this year. The owner of the hotel wants to raise money for all the homeless children, but they currently need an organizer, and I've nominated you for the job. You are to raise as much money as possible for the children. You will write a detailed report on your exploits and how much life has improved after the charity event. That is all. You're dismissed.'_

_Zack saluted and turned to leave, but a voice stopped him_

_'Cadet-Lieutenant Zachary?'_

_He turned around, waiting. The Command Sergeant Major approached him, smiling._

_'Good luck. I hope you do well in your life, and i do hope to see you again.'_

_He held out his hand. Zack shook it, feeling awkward and out of place. In all the years he'd known this man, he's never seen anything like this. Well stranger things had happened._

_'Thank you very much sir.' he knew that silence was the norm, but this situation was hardly normal. He half-expected the Command Sergeant Major to say something, instead he just said_

_'You're welcome. Now you're dismissed.'_

Zack shook his head, wondering why he was suddenly experiencing the ironic side of life. He was going to The Tipton to organize a charity event for kids. He was going to a place where he would be allowed to act like a kid, but he wasn't a kid anymore. He'd done what Maddie said he couldn't do. He'd grown up. How was he supposed to help out these kids when he wasn't kid himself anymore? _Well i guess I'll figure that out when i get there. _Maybe he wouldn't have to deal with the children so much. Maybe he could just do the organization part-

A sudden jolt brought Zack's mind to the present. The plane was landing. In a matter of minutes he would be seeing his brother and mother for the first time in five years. He suddenly felt very nervous, and did his mind exercised to calm and control his emotions. It wasn't working today. He took a deep breath, and tried again to calm himself. Slowly he felt his raging emotions settle. He had long since forgiven his mother for sending him to military school, but hat would she think of him? and what would his twin brother think of him? time seemed to be speeding up now. The plane had now stopped, and passengers were starting to disembark. Taking another deep breath, Zack stood up and grabbed his small duffel bag carry-on, and made his way out of the plane and into the terminal where his mother was waiting.

* * *

As soon as Zack came into sight, his mother Carey Martin ran to him and threw her arms around her son, unable to stop the tears that began streaming down her face.

'Zack! You're back! Can you ever forgive me for sending you to military school?'

Zack let his mother hug him, and cry over his shirt. He looked down at her (what a weird sensation, looking _down _at his mother. Well he'd grown a lot during military school. At his last physical he took about a month before he left, he was about six-foot two.) He let himself smile at her. It was his _mother_ after all.

'I forgive you mother. I forgave you awhile ago.'

Carey looked shocked, at both his words, and his voice. And his _height. _It seemed like only yesterday he had been that cute chubby fifteen year old just hitting puberty. The twenty year old man standing in front of her now had clearly changed beyond anything she had ever imagined or dreamed. She wasn't sure what to make of it. She just stared at him for a moment, memorizing his new face, his new demeanour. Finally after a few moments she said.

'If you've forgiven me, why didn't you come home sooner? I missed you so much!'

'I know mother. But i had a duty to the school, and to myself.'

Again Carey stared up at him, shocked. How much her son had changed! Fresh tears streamed from her eyes.

'Don't cry mother.' He gave her a small pat on the back, feeling awkward with all the emotions running so high. To distract himself, he looked around for his brother, but didn't see him.

'Where's Cody?'

Now Carey pulled away from him and sniffled, giving him a small smile.

'Your brother is back at the hotel. He's one of the organizers of the charity event, along with London, and Maddie .'

'I see.' Zack's voice didn't betray his emotions, but his mother still knew him too well, even after five years of separation.

'Still haven't given up on Maddie yet?'

Zack really didn't want to be having this conversation, least of all with his mother, so he remained silent.

'Well she's changed a lot too. You may not share the same interests. Maddie actually got promoted to Assistant Manager a year ago. And of course London has designed her own line of fashions with the help of Cody who is her own personal assistant'

'And Mr. Moesby?' Zack's curiosity had gotten the better of him.

'Oh he still manages the hotel of course, but he's learned to loosen up a bit and have some fun. Just last week he was doing the salsa in the ballroom. There was this huge party-' she stopped when she saw the look on Zack's face. Or the look he was trying very hard to conceal.

'Zack i'm truly sorry for what happened. I wish i could change things but-'

'Really mother. It's fine.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. Everything is fine. Actually i will be helping to organize the charity event as well. It's part of my final assignment for community service.'

'Honey that's great! It will give you a chance to catch up with your brother and your friends. That's wonderful.'

They had reached the luggage carousel at this point, and as they stood waiting for the luggage, Zack already felt emotionally exhausted. He loved his mother very much, but he hadn't realized until now how out of touch he was with her. With everyone. With life in general. He'd have to get used to life outside the military, and that may be his greatest challenge yet.

* * *

As the car rounded the final familiar corner to the hotel, Zack had to use nearly all his nearly learned discipline to keep his emotions from coming undone. He couldn't show to his mother just how nervous he was. She was already worried enough as it is.

'Are you alright Zack?' she asked as they got of the car.

'I'm fine mother.' he said in his calm tone. _Breathe. Just breathe Zack._

Carey gave her son a questioning look, but decided not to press him further. She knew he was nervous, and was trying to control it. She was his mother and saw right through his calm facade, but the others might not. Well Cody would, but no one else. She was once again amazed at just how much her son had changed in the last five years. The doorman gave Carey a smile.

'Good day Mrs. Martin, and who is this fine young man with you?' He gave her a suggestive wink, and Carey almost reeled with shock.

Was her son really _that _unrecognizable? Well then again, she herself barely recognized him at the airport. Her only clue that it was him was his eyes, They were still that same chocolate brown colour. Exactly the same as Cody's. Before she could open her mouth to answer, however, she saw Zack approach the doorman.

'Sir. I am Cadet-Lieutenant Zachary Martin.' He gave the man a salute, which was returned with an awkward pause, and then the doorman spoke.

'Ah you are Carey's military son. It's nice to meet you.'

'You as well sir.'

Then the doorman opened the door and let them in. Zack was now in the hotel proper and seeing it for the first time in five years, He was amazed by how much had changed, and by how much it hadn't. The couches were all new, and looking very classy with the black leather. There were also glass coffee tables. Mr. Moesby's desk was also redone in black marble, as well as the candy counter, which was currently being manned by a young teenage girl with dark hair, and a bored expression on her face. Zack also noted the smaller desk beside Mr. Moesby's. A new addition. It was also done in black marble, and had a gold nameplate on it. _Miss Madeline Fitzpatrick; Assistant Manager. _

'Well this certainly looks . . different.' Zack said, trying to make conversation to keep his mind of what was about to happen. He couldn't believe that in less than five minutes he would be seeing his brother Cody, and Maddie for the fist time in five years.

'Well after you had left, and Cody was off at school, Moesby thought it was time for a change. I do admit that London certainly has an eye for detail.'

This distracted Zack from his current thoughts.

'Wait. London designed this London Tipton?'

'Yes. Cody not only helped London get her fashion designs made, he also encouraged her to go to Design School. London is currently finishing her degree in Interior Design. It's amazing how much Cody has done for her. Ever since he had helped her on her webcast, she's really come along.' Carey lowered her voice and then whispered. 'I think they love each other. I know Cody is crazy for the girl, but i'm not quite sure about London yet.'

Zack was shocked. _Cody and London? That's not possible. Cody was always smart and selfless. London was always flighty and selfish. Wow. Five years is starting to seem like fifteen with all these new changes going on around here._

'Yes i know it seems unlikely doesn't it?' Carey said, correctly interpreting the look of shock on her son's face. 'But i'm glad that Cody is happy. He was pretty miserable when you left.'

Zack kept silent. He didn't want to deal with this right now. But as always, Carey had other ideas.

'I can see quite clearly you've finally learned your lesson Zack, and i'm very proud of you for sticking out military school. I would've thought you would have given up by now. Especially after Maddie-'

'What about _Maddie_?' Zack couldn't help himself from asking. There was a moment of awkward silence, and then Carey said.

'Oh honey you didn't know? I thought Maddie would have told you..'

'Told me what?'

Carey sighed. She really didn't want to tell him, but it was probably better if he found out now. And he certainly seemed capable enough to handle it. She took a deep breath.

'Honey i really hate you tell you like this, but Maddie is engaged.'

There was a moment's pause. Zack had to dig deeper than he ever had to remain calm and neutral. He wanted to scream. He wanted to run until he couldn't run anymore. He wanted to go kill something. Or someone. He forced himself to take a deep breath, and made himself ask.

'Whom is she engaged to?'

Carey was surprised by his lack of emotion. She had half expected him to march right into the ballroom and find Maddie and demand to know who it was, and then threaten to hurt the guy. The man standing in front of her was not her son in so many ways. He both looked and acted very different than what he was before. _What have i done? _She had thought sending him to military school was the best thing for him. Now she wasn't so sure. Who was this strange man standing in front of her? The one who seemed to passively accept that his long-time crush was engaged and due to be married at the end of the summer?

'His name is Drew. He's a sweet guy who makes Maddie very happy.' as she said these words, she saw Zack sink deeper into himself. She could almost feel a part of him dying. She could feel her own heart aching for her son, and wished she could say something to comfort him, but words failed her. Carey herself felt like a failure.

'Thank you for telling me all of this mother. Now if you'll excuse me, i need to get to orientation.' with that he turned and walked away, not looking back at his mother. As soon as he was out of sight, Carey mechanically made her way to one of the couches and sank into it. Then she buried her face in her hands and cried. _Oh Zack. I'm so sorry..._

* * *

Zack made his way into the ballroom. Funny how he was so nervous a minute ago. Now after hearing the news about Maddie's engagement he no longer felt anything at all. He felt empty. Well maybe it was better this way anyways. He had always known, deep down that he would never be with Maddie. Though that didn't stop him from hoping. Well now he could concentrate on other things. Like doing his assignment without any distractions. And then going back to officially join the army as a general.

'We will begin orientation as soon as Zack gets here-'

Zack came into the room, and immediately saw Mr. Moesby look at him, a smile on his face.

'Zack! You're here!'

And then everyone in the room turned to look at him. There was a moment of silence, and then London let out a scream of happiness.

'Oh my gosh! It's Zack!!'

And then everyone converged in on him as Zack stood there, barely aware of what was going on. It was like he was swimming through deep water. Everything looked vaguely blurry, and then he saw his brother, and his haze seemed to clear momentarily.

'Zack . . it's really good to see you.'

Both of them regarded the other. Cody was actually shorter than him, though only by two inches. He had grown his hair a bit longer, and tied it back in a neat ponytail. He was also more slender than Zack, though still very lean and muscular.

'Hello Cody.' Zack said, extending out his hand. Cody shook his hand, and then without warning embraced his brother.

'I've really missed you. Five years is a long time.'

Zack let Cody hug him, and then he pulled away.

'I suppose it is.'

'You've certainly changed Zack.' Cody gave him a smile, but he knew that something wasn't quite right, but hen London came up to Zack. She had also changed, though not as much as Cody had. Her long ebony tresses were straight today, but her clothes looked more normal and less flashy than her outfits had been previously. She also had a calm, knowing expression that Zack had never seen her wear.

'Zack! I'm so glad you're back!' and then she hugged him too. Again, Zack let London hug him before pulling away.

'You look good London.' he said truthfully.

'Thank you Zack. You look.. tall.' London smiled and then skipped off to Cody's side.

Next Mr. Moesby approached him.

'Zack i trust you learned your lesson at military school?' he said sternly, though there was hint of a smile in his face.

'Sir yes sir.' he said, giving Mr. Moesby a salute. Mr. Moesby looked floored, and then laughed.

'Welcome home Zack!' and then he too hugged Zack. _Wow. People seem to like hugging. _After five years of almost no physical contact unless it was necessary, Zack felt strange and out of place.

Zack then saw the person that he had been longing to see the most. Though after the news about her engagement, his heart felt a painful tug as Maddie came up to him. She had become a beautiful woman in the past few years. She was wearing a stylishly tailored black suit, and her hair was styled into an elegant coif on her head. She carried herself in a very professional manner. Her beautiful brown eyes still carried that sparkle he loved so much, though he knew it wasn't for him.

'Zack.' Her voice sounded different. It sounded older. wiser. and at the same time it sounded like music to his ears. _Oh god. why is this so hard? _

'I've missed you.' she approached him, and held out her arms to hug him.

Zack couldn't say anything. He knew if he spoke , he would say the wrong thing. His entire emotional sate hung on the thin blade of a knife. He had felt so dead a few moments ago. Why couldn't he slip back into that feeling? That blissful feeling of nothingness instead if this intense pain squeezing at his heart until he felt that it would explode. He had to leave. He cursed himself for being so weak. Maddie was staring at him, her expression changing from confusion to worry at his lack of response.

'Zack are you alright?' she asked.

This was his undoing.

'Excuse me.' he mumbled, and abruptly turned on his heel and left the room. A wave of shock went through the others, and there was a moment of silence, but then London broke it.

'Um what just happened?'

'Let me go talk to him. Excuse me.' Cody bolted from the room nearly as fast as Zack had.

Maddie began to walk towards the bench at the far corner of the room. She felt hurt and confused. _I thought Zack would have been happy to see me! _She then suddenly remembered that email she had sent him a few years back. _Oh no. he must still be upset about that email i sent him. But that was years ago! He should have forgotten about that! Unless... _the enormity of the situation dawned on her, and then she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. _If Zack still does have feelings for me..._

'Oh. My. God.'

'What Maddie?' London asked, she had seen Maddie make he way towards the bench and then stop like she had been struck by lightning.

'I have to go talk to Zack. I think i know what's wrong.'

And then Maddie ran from the room. Moesby came up to London who was still staring at where her friends was only a few seconds ago.

'What was _that _all about?'

'I have no idea.'

'Well i guess we'll have to wait and see then. How typical of Zack to be back less than a half hour and already cause some sort of drama in my hotel.' he sighed, but London could see the smile he was trying to hide.

* * *

Zack made his way upstairs. He needed to do something, _anything _to get his mind of things. He needed rigorous physical activity. Like swimming. Zack was a strong swimmer, and he had often spent his spare time at the Academy pool swimming endless laps. The water seemed to soothe his troubled thoughts, and whenever he had had an especially difficult day, that's where he would go.

Now he made his way towards the pool, and then he remembered that his swimming trunks were still packed away. _Damn it all. _He turned started to turn around in defeat, when he heard a voice from behind him.

'Alright Zack what's going on?'

Of course it was Cody. Of course he knew something wasn't right. Even with years of separation, Cody still knew Zack better than anyone else. _Crap. And i though that he might have been fooled like everyone else. I forgot just how potent the twin connection could be. _But Zack didn't feel like talking, so decided to play dumb instead.

'I merely had to excuse myself for a minute-' he saw the look on Cody's face and fell silent.

'I'm not buying this whole 'I have no emotion' crap. Do you have _any _idea how much everyone missed you? And then you come in the ballroom looking like you were on your way to a lecture on tooth decay. You know i thought military school would help you to see that there are other people in the world. I missed you everyday Zack. _Every single day. _And yet you show no emotion whatsoever. I truly believe that military school was just another blip on your life. Do you even care about anyone but yourself?'

At this point Zack finally snapped. All of his self-rigid control from five years just slipped between his fingers. He Suddenly grabbed his brother by the shoulders and threw him roughly against the wall. Cody gave a small yelp of pain, which only fuelled Zack's sudden bloodlust.

'Now you listen to me _Cody._' he spat at his brother. 'i have spent five years in absolute _hell _to be the person i am today. I sacrificed my _life _to grow up and to be what everyone else wanted me to be. For the longest time i wanted to fucking _die. _Especially after Maddie sent me that lovely email a few years ago, telling me she didn't want to be my friend because i was too much of a child to her. So guess what? _I fucking grew up! _And i'm _still _not good enough for her, since she's fucking _engaged-_'

Cody (who had, up to this point, stared at his brother in horror), now looked at his brother, realization dawning on him. He grabbed Zack's hands, which was still on Cody's shoulders and said;

'Zack. I think you need to talk to Maddie about all of this.'

Zack, who now seemed deflated, let his brother go. Cody rubbed his shoulders.

'Sorry about that.' he said, now feeling utterly ashamed about what had just transpired. It had been over three years since he had last lost control like that.

'It's ok Zack. I had no idea about what happened between you and Maddie. You were always vague about her, and then your emails seemed to sound more like a stranger than the brother i once knew. It's _ok_ to have emotion Zack. Truly it is. I understand that in the army it's a lot harder to have emotion-'

'You have _no _idea Cody.'

'Well that's because you don't talk to me anymore. The last email i received from you was over six months ago. Six! I honestly felt like you didn't care about me anymore. About mom. It was an awful feeling.'

'I was really busy-'

'That doesn't excuse things Zack! Busy or not, you could've found the time to write, or to pick up the damn phone and _call _us. Were you so angry with mom that you stopped caring about me too?'

All at once, Zack seemed to realize that by stopping his emotions, he had then unknowingly cut ties with the people he most cared for. The people he had been looking forward to seeing after spending five years away from them. He had become so obsessed with trying to shed his childhood, that he so in part lost a large part of himself.

'I... had no idea what was going on. You're right Cody. I _was _angry. I _was _selfish. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?'

Cody smiled at his brother.

'Of course i can' but then he became sombre. 'Though i think you're going to want to talk to mom. She looked pretty upset when i passed by her sitting on the couch.. She looked like she'd been crying.'

'Shit. Yeah I'll go talk to her.' he turned to go, and then stopped and turned around. 'Cody?'

'Yeah?'

'Thank you.' and then he reached out to hug his brother.

'Glad to have you back Zack.'

'Glad to be back.'

And then he took off, hoping to find his mom to sort things out before it became too late to fix things.

* * *

Carey sat on the couch, drying the tears from her eyes. Her body felt so stiff. Stiff and heavy. She'd seen Zack walk past her awhile ago, not even seeming to notice her, which had caused a fresh wave of tears. She had then seen Cody brush past her as well not too long ago. He'd seen her though, and gave her a knowing look before disappearing around the corner. She knew that he'd gone to find Zack and talk to him about whatever had been bugging him since he'd come home. A few moments later, she'd seen Maddie rush past her, clearly distraught. Carey normally would have called out to the young woman, but was far too upset be in any shape to comfort someone else when she needed comforting herself, so she watched Maddie disappear around the corner. Then she was alone in the lobby.

'My poor Zack.' she said before sighing heavily into the couch. She must've fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, someone was gently shaking her shoulder.

'Mother?'

Carey's eyes flew open. Zack was standing beside the couch. He held out a small bouquet of flowers as a peace offering. Caret took them, and motioned for him to sit. Zack hesitated for a moment, and then finally sat on the edge of the couch.

'Sorry. We aren't allowed to sit in the presence of our superiors. It's a sign of respect,' Zack said, seeing the questioning look on his mother's face.

'Oh. Well feel free to sit whenever you want around me.'

There was a moment of silence, and then Zack turned to face his mother.

'Listen. I wanted to say something to you. I-'

Carey cut him off.

'Zack, before you go on, let me say something first. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have sent you to military school in the first place. At the time i wanted to sing at the Tipton, and i had put my career before you. It was a selfish thing to do, and i still suffer immense guilt for it. I thought you would've been so angry with me, and i wouldn't have blamed you if you never wanted to talk to me again. But when i saw you coming out of the airport terminal, I almost didn't recognize you. You had matured so much, but you seemed so...distant. Like you were keeping everyone and everything at bay. I thought maybe you were just nervous, but then i saw that was how you actually were. Truthfully it scared me Zack. I didn't even know you anymore. And then when i told you about Maddie, i could see you close yourself off even more. I felt so cut off from you. It broke my heart Zack. I...' and then Carey started crying again, unable to continue. She felt an arm come around her shoulder, comforting. Shocked, she looked up at Zack, and found that it was his arm around her, and there were tears in his eyes.

'Mother. I'm so sorry i treated you like a stranger. I had been taught, _drilled _to keep my emotional state to a minimum. To control my emotions. So i can better handle myself in emergency situations. I had gotten so good at it, it had become part of who i was. I wanted so badly to come home and show everyone how mature i was. How much I'd grown up. But having limited emotion has made me very bitter. Which i now realize. Oh god mother. You were the last person i wanted to hurt, and now here i am _hurting _you-'

Carey smiled through her tears.

'Zack at this exact moment in time, i'm fine. You're home safe and sound. You _have _grown up. You've been home less than an hour, and have already realized that you _can _have emotions. I'm proud of you for figuring that out.'

'Well Cody helped me out.'

'Your brother is also an extraordinary person. He can see the best in everyone, and he's so kind and thoughtful. I have two incredible sons. I'm the luckiest mom in the world!' Carey grinned, her tears now drying on her face. Zack smiled at his mom, and then reached his other arm around her to hug her.

'I love you mom.'

'I love you Zack.'

After a moment, they pulled apart. Zack abruptly stood up.

'Where are you going?' Carey inquired.

'To unpack. I want to go swimming and i need my swim trunks.'

'Have fun!'

Zack scampered off. Carey smiled at the sudden change of events. She got off the couch and stretched, feeling her stiff muscles crack. _Hmm. maybe i'll go up to the room and order a massage. Yeah that'll be nice. _She made her way to the elevators, and the she too was gone. The lobby was empty. For about ten seconds. Maddie came rushing through, looking around frantically. After a moment she heaved a sigh of defeat, and then moved on.

* * *

_God i've looked everyone for Zack! Where the hell is he? _When Maddie ran into the lobby, she was half-expecting him to be there waiting for her. But he wasn't. She quickly made her way through the lobby, too upset to care about her work at the moment. She barely noticed Carey sitting on the couch, as focused as Maddie was on finding Zack to talk to him.

Maddie started looking for Zack in the usual places where he would hang out years ago. _Keep in mind that he's different now. _After about a half hour of searching, she gave up. Then she remembering that Carey was in the lobby, she decided to see if she was still there. Maybe _she _knew where Zack was. Maddie practically sprinted towards the lobby, but Carey was no longer there. Sighing, she turned around to go, when she bumped into something hard, nearly knocking her over. Hands grabbed her waist.

'Sorry-' she mumbled, and then looked up. It was her fiancé Drew. He looked down at her with his green eyes full of concern.

'Are you alright Maddie?' he asked.

'Drew!' she exclaimed, truly surprised to see him. He was usually at work at this time of day. 'What are you doing here?'

'I got off work early and came here to surprise you.'

'Well you surprised me alright.'

Keeping his arm around her waist, he led Maddie to the couch and sat down. Once seated, he took his free hand in hers.

'What's up Maddie? You seem troubled.'

_Oh yeah. I forgot how perceptive Drew is. _Well she didn't want to lie to her fiancé, so she sighed heavily and then said

'I _am _a bit troubled actually...'

'Oh? About what?'

'Well my good friend Zack came back from military school today-'

'Zack? Is he the twin of what's his face?'

'Cody. Yes that's Zack's twin brother.'

Maddie cared about Drew, but one thing that bothered her about him was that he didn't really care for her friends. He practically worshipped the ground she walked on, but when it came to her friends, he was very distant with them. He was polite to them, but Maddie sensed it was for _her _sake that he was nice to them. She knew that he didn't have the best childhood, and was often very shy around others.

When Maddie had first met Drew, he was the sunshine of her shadowy life. She hadn't talk to Zack in a year, and was still feeling awful about the nasty email she had written him. She saw Cody daily, and that really didn't help things much. Seeing Cody just reminded her again and again about how horrible she's been to Zack. Also seeing Cody go through his adolescence, it had seemed that everyone was moving on but her. Deep down Maddie wondered if Zack still had a crush on her, but what did it matter? He was away at military school, and she'd rejected him. Then Drew had come along, with his dark hair and green eyes, and tall, protective stance and swept Maddie off her feet. Her own knight in shining armor. Soon enough, they'd fallen in love.

Things had come along almost seamlessly at first, but lately Drew had been acting strange. He had been spending more time with his friends which was good, but at the same time Maddie was beginning to question the nature of their relationship. Lately he had been upset with her over the smallest things, like forgetting to take off her shoes right away when she went over to his house, or not putting enough spice in his dinner. She thought that maybe he was just nervous about the wedding, but now she was wondering if maybe they weren't drifting apart. But she was his _fiancé . _Shouldn't she love him? Shouldn't she want to spend her life with him? A month ago if someone had asked Maddie these questions she would have said yes in an instant. Now she wasn't sure she was making the right decision. Well she'd sort through that mess later. She needed to find Zack as soon as possible and explain things to him.

'Ok so he came back. What's the problem?'

Maddie knew she had to be careful. She didn't want her fiancé to be jealous, and she knew if she said what was the absolute truth, he'd be upset over it. She took a deep breath, serving the dual purpose of calming her down, and stalling for just a second longer. Drew looked at her expectantly.

'Well it's just that... i think i've upset him.'

'How? He just got back right?'

Maddie already didn't like the way things were going, but decided to plunge right in so to speak.

'I know he just got back. But i think he's angry about something i said to him a few years ago-'

'Clearly this guy has major issues if he's all upset over some stupid fight you guys had years ago. He needs to get over himself and grow-up.'

'How can you say that? Zack is a good friend of mine. What i had written in that email was really nasty and hurtful. Heck if it was me in his place _i'd _still be upset over something my long-time crush-' she cut off when she saw the glare Drew was giving her.

'Wait. This guys likes you?'

'Well he _did. _I don't know if he does _now._'

'That's even more of a reason to tell him to grow-up. You're with me, and he shouldn't even be entertaining ideas about him and you in any way. shape, or form.'

Now it was Maddie's turn to glare at her fiancé.

'_Excuse me? _You want to repeat that?' there was an acidic tone to her voice that Drew picked up on.

'Whoa. No need to get hostile. I was merely trying to point out the fact that we're together and that he needs to accept that.'

'But you insulted his integrity! He's not a child anymore! Zack is twenty years old!'

'You can be the oldest man in the world and still act like an immature kid.'

'You don't even _know _Zack! You're just making assumptions!'

'Well from what you've told me about him, he seems pretty immature to me.'

'You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know _anything. _Ever since i introduced you to my friends, you've become such a jerk! Well if you love me, my friends are part of the package deal, and if you can't stand my friends, then you can just piss off!'

And then Maddie got up and stormed off, leaving a very confused Drew in her wake.

* * *

Maddie stormed up the stairs, too angry to take the elevator. This was ridiculous! Why was she fighting with Drew? She shouldn't be fighting with him. They were supposed to be _married _soon. And yet there was this little voice in the back of her head, becoming increasingly louder each day, that was telling her that this was a bad idea.

_I love him! I really do! _she thought, trying to silence the voice.

_**No you don't. You haven't for awhile. **_

_What's that supposed to mean? _

_**It means what it means. You don't love him. Maybe you never did. **_

_Ridiculous!_

_**Stop lying to yourself Maddie. You haven't been truly happy since before Zack left. **_

_Oh come off it! So you're saying i like Zack?_

_**I'm saying that your heart doesn't belong with Drew. Maybe it's Zack. Maybe it's someone else, but if you go through with this marriage with Drew, you WILL regret it.**_

Maddie gasped as the realization hit her like a brick wall. _Oh. My. God._

_**NOW you're getting it. **_

_Oh shut up! You're right already! Now go bother someone else._

_**Well now that you know what you had known all along, i'll be happy to leave you alone...**_

And then there was silence. Maddie could hear her own quiet breathing. Ok. New plan. She still needed to find Zack, but she needed to find Carey _now. _At this point, Carey was the only person she could trust to talk to about her sudden epiphany.Maddie ran up the remaining two flights of stairs, she had been on floor 22, and Carey's suite was on floor 24. _Hmm. Maybe i'd been subconsciously headed there all along. _She tore through the stairwell door and then whipped around the corner, ramming into something hard and falling down with a hard _thud. _Maddie sat for a moment, slightly disoriented.

'Maddie? Are you alright?' a familiar voice asked, offering her his hand.

Stunned. Maddie looked up . . .into the concerned face of Cody. Zack and Cody still sounded very similar even after being separated. Her heartbeat, which had been racing just a moment earlier, slowly went back to normal.

_I was just scared... it wasn't because i thought it was Zack. _

_**I'm so sure. **_

_Hey! I thought you were going to leave me alone!_

_**Sorry. **__**i just couldn't resist.**_

Maddie swore she heard evil laughter in the back of her head. _Am i going crazy? _Shaking her head, she grabbed Cody's hand, and he helped her off the floor.

'Sorry about that.' she said, suddenly feeling embarrassed

'It's alright. No broken bones or anything.' Cody flashed her a smile, and again Maddie was reminded of Zack... _Aargh! I don't want to think about this right now! i have to sort out the fact that i no longer love Drew! _Cody saw the strange expression on her face and immediately became concerned.

'Are you sure you're ok Maddie You took a pretty hard fall there. Are you feeling dizzy?'

'I'm fine Cody. Really.'

Cody was so sweet. Maddie smiled at him to show him everything was normal. Or at least, she was giving him the illusion things were normal. He wasn't buying it though.. He gave her a knowing look.

'Worried about my brother?' he asked.

_Damn him for being so intuitive! _Though that was one of the things Maddie liked about Cody. He was especially helpful to her in the first few months after Zack left... _Zack again! I swear to god i'm going crazy! _Maddie knew at this point that lying would be futile.

'...among other things.' she finally said.

'Don't worry about Zack. We had a chat. Actually, i think now might be a good time to talk to him.'

'Yes it would.' Maddie agreed. 'But i really need to talk to your mother first. Is she around?'

'Did something happen with Drew?'

'Cody! Ok seriously! Are you psychic or something?'

'No. I just know things, and i saw Drew down in the lobby a few minutes ago looking rather perturbed.'

'Oh.' Maddie sighed. 'I just need to talk to Carey.'

'Mom's actually gone out for a bit. Is there anything i can do to help?'

'Cody you're sweet, but this is something only a woman can understand. No offence.'

'Do you want me to go get London?'

'No. I'll be ok. Maybe.. yeah i'll just go see your brother. I'll talk to your mother later.'

'Ok. He's swimming laps in the pool.'

'Thanks.'

'No problem. I hope you figure stuff out Maddie.'

'Thanks again Cody'

They parted ways, Maddie deigning to go in the elevator this time, because her calves were starting to feel the burn of practically running up twenty four flights of stairs.

* * *

Maddie sat in the women's changing room, deliberating with herself.

_Why is this so hard? I mean, i've seen Zack without a shirt before- _

_**But he was twelve. And chubby. And you didn't see him as more than a little brother.**_

_Will you GO AWAY?_

_**I can't. I'm your subconscious sweetie. I won't leave you alone until you admit what's truly in your heart.**_

_Which is...?_

_**You'll have to find that out for yourself.**_

_AAARGH!!  
_

Maddie was getting really frustrated with herself. Since when did she start having arguments with herself? Maybe she really _was _going crazy.

'That's it! I'm going to march in there and talk to him!' she declared.

Maddie got up from the bench she was sitting on, and made her way towards the pool deck. At first glance, it looked deserted. _Guess he's not here. I probably missed him while i was arguing with my subconscious. _A sudden movement by the diving board caught her eye. Turning to look in that direction, Maddie suddenly felt her breath catch in her throat, and her pulse start racing.

Zack stood on the diving board, preparing to dive. Years at military school had stripped him of his teenage chubbiness. His shoulders were broad and imposing. And his chest was very well formed. His legs were also well defined and muscular. Maddie felt herself blushing profusely as she took in the sight of Zack. Just then, he jumped into the water, leaving barely a splash. He swam the length of the pool in the blink of an eye, and then Zack got out and went back to the diving board. He hadn't even seen Maddie yet. _Which is a good thing, considering the state of things right now. _

Maddie turned to go back in the locker room, her mind a complete daze. All she could see was Zack standing at the diving board. Looking like a graceful sentinel. Maddie had to admit it. Zack was very good looking, and so goddamn _sexy. _In all of her twenty three years, she had never felt more physically attracted to anyone in one instant than she had when she had seen Zack. _Yeah this is going to complicate thing s further. Great. Oh well. Let's get this over with._

* * *

Drew stood in the lobby with a bouquet of flowers. Maddie's favourite. He felt absolutely terrible about what had occurred earlier. He hadn't meant to hurt her. The truth was, that he really _didn't _like her friends. They were changing her. He could see the influence they had over her. When she spent time with them, she was like a completely different person. Someone different from the person he had fallen in love with.

But right now Drew needed to make things right with Maddie. He was excited about the wedding, and the time when he would _finally _be able to make love to her. Maddie had told him of her vow to wait until marriage, and he had respected that, but it had been almost two years. It was making him almost crazy waiting. He was a _man _for god's sake. Sometimes he _needed _a little something-something.

It had only happened once. over a year ago, but Drew _had _cheated on Maddie. He had slept with his ex. It was in bad taste, he knew. He had never told Maddie to this day, and didn't plan on telling her. It was a one-time thing, and he hadn't spoken to his ex since. So no harm, no foul.

'Hey Maddie! Over here!' he had spotted the blonde girl emerging from the elevators. He held out the flowers as a peace offering, hoping she wouldn't ignore him. She came over, though she was looking... distracted.

'Did you find Zack?' Drew asked, his way of making peace.

'Yes.' Maddie was vague. well that suited him. He didn't really want to hear about how they'd 'patched things up'. He didn't care. He just wanted Maddie to forgive him and for things to go back to normal.

'Listen. I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said those things. Are we ok?'

Maddie took a deep breath. _I need to tell him now. Before i lose my nerve._

'Drew?' she said hesitantly.

Already he didn't like where this was going. She hadn't immediately forgiven him as was usual after an argument. He knew something was up. Well he'd hear what she had to say, and then would go from there.

'Yes?' he asked, keeping a light, pleasant tone.

'Can i talk to you?'

'Of course love. Let's sit.'

Drew led her to the couch, and they sat down. Maddie took another deep breath.

'Look this isn't easy-in fact this is the hardest thing i've ever done, but i need to say it. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and i think that we should take a break.' Maddie waited for his response, her muscles tensed up like a coiled spring. There was a moment of silence before Drew spoke.

'A break? you mean from each other?'

'Essentially yes.'

_'_Why?' he asked. She could see he was struggling to keep calm. Luckily she had an answer ready.

'Well' she said slowly, trying to stall as much as she could. 'Lately we've been arguing a lot, and truth be told i don't think i'm ready to settle down yet.'

_Here comes the moment of truth. He might be upset. He might beg me to reconsider. I just hope he doesn't freak out._

She heard a laugh, and was astounded to see Drew laughing. _Has he lost his mind? _And then he said.

'This is about Zack isn't it?'

'What?' She wasn't expecting _this. _Where was he going with this?

'Well clearly something has changed since our last conversation. What did you suddenly realize that you're in love with him? Or wait, did you decide to go fuck him? And i thought you had morals! god i can't believe you! You deny _me _sex and then you go behind my back to fuck some military boy behind my back. I was so good Maddie! In the two years we had been dating i only had sex once-'

'What?'

Maddie cut him off. She had fallen into a sort of trance, listening to the most absurd accusations coming out his mouth. And then she heard the last part. She had suspected him of cheating on her once. When she asked, he had said no. But he now admitted it. Which meant he was lying. Drew now looked guilty.

'Um..' was all he could say. Maddie took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down enough to speak. She was so angry she was shaking.

'Drew. You. Are. Without A Doubt. The most low-life human being on the planet! You are a disgusting pig who only thinks of himself! You have _no _respect for my morals! You antagonize my friends! And you're a lying jerk. In case you didn't get the message earlier. _It's over. _Now you can go fuck your stupid ex whenever the hell you want you BASTARD!!' And then Maddie slapped him across the face and ran off, leaving Drew standing there. Mr. Moesby (who had walked in on the last part) approached Drew.

'I think you had better leave.' he said, not bothering to hide the angry tone in his voice.

'Hey piss off old man!' Drew yelled at him. Mr Moesby went pale.

'HOW DARE YOU YOUNG MAN!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COME INTO MY HOTEL AND ANTAGONIZE AND HURT ONE OF MY EMPLOYEES!! GET OUT NOW!'

And then two big burly security guards were suddenly behind him. Without a word, they picked up Drew (who was still protesting and struggling) and threw him out of the hotel. Mr. Moesby went to his desk to send out an email alert to all the staff about banning Drew from the hotel. Permanently. Carey came into the hotel a few minutes later.

'Hey Mr. Moesby. What's up?' she asked. He grunted back a reply.

'Ok. I'll leave you alone.' she turned to leave, and then she heard him call her name. She turned around.

'Drew cheated on Maddie. The engagement is over.' he said simply. Carey's hand flew to her mouth.

'Are you serious? Oh my gosh! Where's Maddie?'

'She ran off. I have no idea where she is.'

'I'll go find her.'

* * *

It was over an hour later by the time Carey got back to her suite. She hadn't found Maddie _anywhere. _Carey's nerves were frazzled. It was been a looooooooong day. Long and very emotional. It felt like a year had passed. She could barely believe that it was just this morning she was preparing herself to see Zack. Look at all the drama that had happened in the few hours that Zack had been home. _Some things never change._

Carey reached to open the door, but all of the sudden it was yanked open. Cody stood there with a relieved expression on his face. in the background, Carey could hear muffled sobbing.

'Mom thank goodness you're here! Maddie has been waiting for you. She's _really _upset, and won't tell me what's going on-'

Carey pushed past him, cutting him off. She could see Maddie on the couch and ran to her side.

'Mom? What's going on?'

'Cody why don't you go see London. Maddie and i need some time alone.'

'O...k' Cody left, and then Carey sat down on the couch and put her arms around the girl.

'It's ok Maddie. You let it out honey.'

And Maddie sobbed into Carey's arms for a long time. Eventually her sobs ceased. She felt tired. Drained.

'Carey?' she asked sleepily. She had no idea what time it was.

'Yes honey?'

'I...have a confession to make.'

* * *

It was very late by the time Zack and Cody returned to the suite. London had found out from Moesby what had happened, and when she had seen Cody later on, she told _him _what had happened. Feeling both sick with worry and angry at Drew, they had found Zack and told _him _the whole ugly story.

Now they were coming back to the suite. It seemed quiet. Cody carefully opened the door.

'Hello?' he called out tentatively.

'We're in here sweetie.'

Cody opened the door, and motioned Zack to follow. Zack's heart nearly broke at the sight of Maddie lying on the couch, her eyes red and puffy, and looking more vulnerable than ever. Zack felt a heart of anger surge through him as he thought of the many ways he could track down this asshole and make him _pay. _

'Hey Cody want to go down and get some ice cream?' Carey asked, standing up and giving Maddie a very significant glance.

'Sure.'

Zack, who had noticed that she didn't ask him, knew that his mother was trying to get him alone with Maddie. Well after his breakdown earlier, he figured he could handle things with her right now. As soon as his mother and Cody left, Zack turned to Maddie.

'So...' he said.

She gave him a small smile which tugged at his heart. _She's so beautiful even when she's upset. _

'Zack.' she found she couldn't say anything else. All she could do was stare at this masculine perfection. As he stood by the doorway looking casual, all she wanted was to throw herself into his arms. _Sheesh. I sound like a walking romance novel right now. _

'Maddie.' he said her name. It sounded so good. Her name sounded like the most beautiful songbird. everything about her was so beautiful and perfect. He knew that now was the time to talk to her to give her an explanation about this morning. About why he's freaked out. But he had no idea where to start. Well he was about to find out.

'Listen. About earlier today. Yeah. I overreacted earlier. I guess it was such a shock to see you, and then when i heard you had _missed _me, well that really didn't help things. I had heard from my mom just before i saw you that you were engaged and that hurt me deeply. That hurt me even more than your email did-' he saw Maddie open her mouth to protest, but he held up his hand, signaling that he wasn't finished yet.

'Though i actually have to _thank _you now for sending the email .It actually woke me up and i realized that i needed to change. _You _were the one who helped me grow up to be the man i am today. _You _always were, and always will be my inspiration. The reason i get out of bed in the morning.' here he paused, and then decided just to come out and say it. 'I love you Maddie Fitzpatrick. But when i heard you were engaged, it had broken my heart. _That _is why i was so upset with you earlier. And then i heard you're no longer with him, and i want to go kill him, but also i can't help but feel a small spark of hope that you hadn't completely given up on me.'

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity. Zack could feel the urge to try and quell his emotions, but he held his ground. Finally he could stand the silence no longer.

'Well i bore my soul to you Maddie. Do you have anything to say?'

'You love me?' she said in a whisper.

'I've never _stopped _loving you. Not once sine the day I met you, though today i came pretty close.'

Maddie was still in shock. She had had _no _idea. None. No had given her so much as an _inkling _of how Zack felt. If she herself had known... well things would have turned out much different. As it stood now, Maddie knew something big was going to happen.

'Zack. I'm so sorry about everything. I truly had no idea you felt so strongly about me. I never meant to hurt you in any way. As for Drew. I think i was kidding myself when i said i loved him. I know now that i never did. I was always waiting for something. Something that was missing until today. You.'

Zack had moved from the doorway, and now stood by the couch.

'May i sit?' he asked.

'Of course! It's your house after all.'

Zack sat down, and Maddie could feel the heat radiating from him. It reminded her of earlier, and she blushed.

'Maddie?' Zack asked, seeing her red face.

'I um.. have a confession to make.'

'Go on.'

'I saw you earlier. When you were swimming.'

'I see.' then it dawned on him. 'Oh.'

Maddie was amazed at how respectful Zack was. She wasn't used to it, but she knew she liked this new, mature Zack.

'Oh my gosh i'll just come out and say it. You are absolutely gorgeous and totally hot and sexy.' and then her hand flew up to her mouth in shock. Her face turned an even brighter shade of red. Zack gently grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her mouth, though he continued to hold it, much to Maddie's delight. They sat in silence for a moment, Zack absently rubbing her hand with his thumb. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

'Maddie, can i ask you something?'

'Sure.' Maddie was hardly able to concentrate on anything besides his warm hand in hers, and rubbing it in a most pleasuring way. Maddie was more content at this very moment than she had been in a very very long time.

'I was wondering... if you would go to the charity ball with me? Since i _am _organizing it.'

'I'd love to go with you Zack.' Maddie felt her stomach suddenly fill up with butterflies. Before she could think about, she suddenly reached over to embrace Zack.

'I'm glad you're back.' she whispered.

Zack was surprised when Maddie had hugged him, but then wrapped his arms around her.

'I'm glad to be back.' he whispered back.

They stayed entwined together for a long time. Zack started rubbing Maddie's back. Maddie sighed with pleasure, and then soon felt sleepy. Soon enough, she had fallen asleep in Zack's arms. Zack smiled tenderly at the sleeping girl, and then carefully lifted her from the couch. He carried her to his room. There were still two beds there. He placed Maddie on his old bed and tucked her in. Then he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

'Sleep well my love.' he whispered, before carefully closing the door.

'Goodnight Zack.' Maddie whispered, before truly falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Everything was perfect. The decorations. The music, the man who made it all happen. After Zack had made a very eloquent speech prior to the ball, everyone had been absolutely amazed at how organized Zack had been. He was certainly efficient. He had ended up raising over ten thousand dollars towards the children's charity. Maddie was deeply touched at the devotion and energy he had put into this project.

As the days and weeks passed, she found herself seeing Zack in a whole new light. Her initial physical attraction had deepened. Now she knew for certain that she loved Zack. She had always loved him, though maybe in a different way when they were younger. They had spent a lot of time together. Zack was always respectful of her space. He didn't pressure her in any way, which was absolutely wonderful of him. A smaller part of her still grieved about the loss of Drew. Tonight through she knew it was time to move on. With Zack at her side, Maddie knew she could do anything. It was an amazing feeling.

Now Maddie walked into the ballroom, trying to breathe. She felt so nervous, she wanted to throw up. She spotted Cody and London, who waved at her. She noted that they were holding hands. She smiled at her friends. Maddie also saw Carey, who was talking to Mr. Moesby. Carey caught her glance and gave her a knowing look. Maddie knew that Carey knew about her feelings for Zack, and that she approved. That was good. Maddie loved Carey, who had been like a second mother to her, and didn't want to hurt her. But she was very pleased with what had happened. Speaking of Zack. Where was he? She didn't see him anywhere.

Suddenly Maddie felt a presence behind her. She knew immediately who it was. She turned around.

'Zack.' she practically breathed his name. She remembered the last time she had seen him in a suit. That was eight years ago at her prom. She smiled at the memory. He'd looked adorable then. Well now he looked absolutely incredible. His masculine grace rendered her speechless. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

'You look absolutely stunning Maddie.' he said, his voice husky, Maddie could feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

'Thank you.' she whispered. As if on cue, the music started. It was a slow song.

'Would you like to dance?' he asked.

'Ok.'

Maddie let him guide her to the dance floor, which was quickly becoming crowded with couples. From the corner of her eye she saw Cody and London dancing close. She smiled. Zack followed her gaze to his brother, and he too smiled. Then Zack put his around her and pulled her close to him. Maddie felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt light and airy in his arms. Like a fairy. She needed to make conversation before she passed out from his sheer nearness.

'You did a really great job with the charity event. Everything looks perfect.'

'Well _you _did a great job with all the decorations. Thank you so much for helping.'

'It was no problem.' she smiled at Zack, suddenly feeling herself relax a little. Zack held her closer, and she sighed deeply. A sudden memory made her smile.

'Hey do you remember dancing at my prom? You were so short back then!'

'I was also twelve Maddie.' there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Maddie hid a smile.

'True enough.'

They were silent after that. Maddie let herself be held by the most amazing person in the world. One who forgave her after she had done something stupid. She knew her time was now.

'Zack.' she whispered, hearing the tremor in her voice. He pulled back and looked at her with inexplicable tenderness in his eyes.

'Maddie.'

'I love you.' there was no prelude, but there didn't need to be. The moment was right. And then she reached up on her tiptoes to capture his lips in a long awaited kiss. Maddie felt the whole world melt away and it was just her and Zack in their own garden of Eden. She had no idea how long it was before they pulled apart. Zack touched his forehead to hers.

'I love you more than anything Maddie.'

She wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him again, sighing with content.

Zack had finally returned home at last.

END

OH MY GOD IT'S DONE!! Ok so for the notes. UMSA is an actual military school in New York. I looked it up online. I wanted it to be authentic. Aldo, his rank is real, and what it actually would be in real life. same with his commanding officer. I really hope you enjoyed the story, and please review! God Bless! CM17.


End file.
